If You Love Me, Then Stay
by VannaWow
Summary: What causes these dreams that Madotsuki has? Who are these bizarre characters that walked with her? Were they once real? A closer look at how one certain Sensei ended up in this young girl's twisted dream land. A quick one-shot. Story better than summary, promise. Some slight Madotsuki x Seccom Masada-Sensei. Rated 'M' for gore and demented-ness


**Alright, well here's something to read if you don't want to sleep tonight. I've been playing these horror games (if you couldn't tell) and I've just finished Yume Nikki. Well, I wrote this when I was suppose to be writing my Ib fanfic and my Government paper so sorry to both parties who were expecting something different. :) This is just a quick one-shot that I thought of in a class and had to get down. It's supposed to be sort of choppy because of the way the chick thinks and such. Honestly, she creeped the heck out of me in the game and I thought this would fit her. I hope you find this as disturbing as I did. XP**

********Disclaimer: I do not own Yume Nikki, it's characters, or anything pertaining to the game. This is for fun and not profit.*********

* * *

"Sensei, I don't understand this part right here."

"Mmmhh," The dark haired teacher leaned in closer to me. His long, black sleeves brushing my sweater. "Oh, this is a _coda_. What you do is play up to the end and then…"

I just stared at his face. I knew what a _coda_ was, but asking questions meant that I could hear Sensei talk. His voice was so beautiful, especially when he talked about music. The way his eyes closed and he pronounced musical terms as if it was a language that only he knew. It was spectacular. I loved it.

"Do you understand now?" Sensei turned towards me and I got to see the stars in his eyes. With his black hair, it looked like I was gazing into the depths of space. "Madotsuki-Chan?"

"You have really pretty eyes." Sensei just smiled and placed his hand on my head with a polite thank you. He was use to this; me giving him odd compliments at different times. It was something of a habit now for us even though I meant every word I said.

"How about we take a break now? I love playing the piano, but even my hands get tired sometimes." Sensei flexed his fingers and I nodded. It wasn't every day that Sensei had a break with me. Now I could spend more time with him.

"Please, make yourself at home." He gestured at the seating room behind us. "Would you like anything to eat or to drink?" He stood up off the piano bench and I lost the closeness of his body. Shaking my head I stood up and went to sit on the sofa. "Alright, I'll be right back." Sensei turned and left me to head to the kitchen where he would undoubtedly make himself some coffee. Black.

Feeling more at home, I let my eyes travel around the room, not that I haven't already memorized every detail already. Sensei's living room was so…Sensei. It fit him perfectly; from the old piano we were playing, to the clean white one white surfaces that made the room look like the moon, to the shelves of books containing various information I could only guess at, and to the small telescope that sat on one of the end tables. It was Sensei to a 'T'.

Maybe, just maybe…Sensei would…It didn't matter if he did or not, but maybe he could…If he did…

"Madotsuki-Chan?" My eyes jerked up to see Sensei at the doorway with a silver tray in his hands. He looked…hesitant.

"Yes, Sensei?" I tucked a piece of hair that had escaped from one of my braids behind my ear. Sensei still had an odd look on his face.

"Just now, when I came in…Are you sure you're alright? You looked as if you were about to murder someone." He took a step in and I smiled.

"Sensei, I'm fine. Thank you." He was worried about me. "I was just…thinking."

Relaxing at my smile, Sensei continued into the room and sat on the chair across from me. He placed his tray on the table between us and smiled up at me.

"I know you said you didn't want anything, but I had some sweets that were going to go to waste on me. I also brought you some sweet tea. Piano playing can be hard work." My heart skipped and beat like I was running a marathon. Like I was caught in a thunder storm and I controlled the thunder and lightning. It made me feel…

"So Madotsuki-Chan, what were you thinking about exactly? You had quite the scary face on you."

_You…_

"What are your books about?" I turned and stared at the books shelves. Sensei seemed taken aback by my question, but chuckled and turned his gaze the same way.

"Well, almost everything. History, art, language, math, plants, music…space." He seemed to sigh with the last topic.

"Do you like space Sensei?" I reached and picked up the sweet tea in its china cut. It was warm just like Sensei.

"I have mixed feeling about space…It's everywhere, in every direction, yet only a few are able to truly see it. The stars and the earth. The other planets in our solar system. Especially Mars."

My ears perked up. "Mars?" I could really see the stars in Sensei's eyes now, even from across the table. They shimmered and light up his face until all I could see was Sensei.

"Yes, Mars is one of the planets that orbits right next to us. It's the only other planet in our solar system that could sustain life if the conditions were right. It is the closest, most similar planet to the Earth that we know of. Can you imagine if we could go there one day…"

"Sensei talks about Mars the same way he talks about music." Sensei seemed to have to really focus on me, to _'come back to earth'_.

"Ahhh," He smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Black. "Yes, both space and music are my greatest passions. I take pride in my knowledge of them."

"I like hearing you talked about them. I feel like I learn more when you talk about everything the way you do, Sensei."

He gave another chuckle. "Well, um, thank you. But what about you? Don't you enjoy music as well? You've progressed so far in only three weeks."

_I enjoy it when it's with you…_

"I do enjoy it, Sensei. You're a great teacher. I love playing the piano…and dreaming." I couldn't help my smile. Maybe Sensei would…If he did…I'd loved it…

"Thank you, Madotsuki-Chan. I'm glad you've taken such a liking to playing the piano. And what do you dream about?" He set his coffee down on the table. He reached out and popped a sweet in his mouth. When I didn't answer his question, he reached back for his coffee and smiled. "I remember when you first came in not knowing how to play a thing. But you have amazing perseverance and you can play so well now." I smiled back up at him, basking in the compliment.

Truth was, I never liked the piano; it wasn't something I would look into. I liked my video games and my room. I hardly ever left my room…But when I had gone out for some chips, I had seen Sensei, my dear Sensei, putting up flyers for piano tutoring. It had been love at first sight for me. I knew I had to get to know him. The next day, I had shown up at his door, asking for him to teach me to play the piano. But honestly, it was just something that was between us.

"Sensei…"

"Yes, Madotsuki-Chan?" Sensei finished off the last of his coffee and stood up with his cup in hand. When all was silent for a while, be bent down and set his cup on the table with a small 'clink'. Before the sound had even stopped ringing in my ears, I was there.

Sensei hadn't expected me to move around the table so fast, but I did. My arms around his chest, holding him there. My sweet tea knocked over and spilling onto his plush, white carpet.

"Sensei, why do you care so much about space and music?"

"Madotsuki-Chan, this isn't funny, let go. I think we've both spent ourselves tonight."

"No! I can't leave Sensei again. For three weeks I've had to leave again and again. I can't do it anymore!"

"Madotsuki-Chan-"

"NO!" I could feel his fingers trying to push me away. It hurt. Not physically, but it hurt.

"Sensei…" I whispered. I locked my arms tighter, my fingers grasping the handle. "Sensei, do you care about _me?_ Do you love me?"

I felt Sensei stiffen. His voice came out begging. "Madotsuki-Chan, please stop. I do care about you as a student. But love…you're much, much too young for that. For me." My fingers gripped tighter. Maybe he would…If he said it, maybe he could…

"Sensei, _could _you love me? In a different time, a different place, but as I am now? Could you love _me._" Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

"Let go…" He was still giving my shoulders a small push, but it wasn't as strong as before.

"Sensei…" I began to cry. For a moment nothing, then I could feel him tense and lean back and forth. Then, I felt his warm strong arms around me, pulling me close.

"Madotsuki-Chan, I do love you. Of course anyone would. Please stop, Madotsuki-Chan. I really do love you." I could feel his cheek on my head, his hands on my back.

My loving Sensei…

"Sensei, what I dream about…I dream about the people that said they loved me but left me."

"I won't," Sensei's arms tightened. "I won't ever leave you, Madotsuki-Chan."

"Then don't leave me, Sensei. Don't leave me, like all the others did. You're better than they are."

If he made it…It didn't matter if he did or not…Maybe…

My fingers were slippery with sweat, but my grip had never faltered. I copied Sensei and tightened my arms around him, bringing my hands closer to his back. Bringing his back closer to the knife in my hands.

It sunk in; deep, deep, deep into my caring Sensei.

He pulled away from me, the knife still in his back and his mouth in the perfect 'O' shape. Sensei fell sideways, stumbling over his own feet, for once not the graceful man I knew and loved. But, even his falling and tumbling was dramatic and beautiful in a way. He continued to fall until his white, plush carpet was red and he gave one final slip before his head came in contact with the old piano.

There was a crack of wood on bone. I walked over to Sensei who was laying on his back. Kneeling down next to his head, I put one hand on his beautiful black locks of hair. Such a lovely contrast to the white and red.

"Sensei," I whispered. Hoping…Fearing… "Don't leave me. Not like the others…You said you loved me. If you really love me stay with me."

Sensei's pale skin was even lighter, matching the unstained parts of the carpet. I couldn't see the blood on his black outfit, but his eyes…His lovely starry eyes.

They were red. Blood trickled down from a corner of his head into his once beautiful eyes. And that wasn't all. The fall and the impact had caused one of his eyes to stay turned up so it was as if he was looking in two different directions.

"Oh, Sensei…" The thing in front of me no longer moved. "You said you loved me. But you left like the others. I thought that maybe…maybe you would stay…And now your eyes. How sad."

Reaching under the cold form gently, I pulled my knife back out and placed in back in the fold of my skirt where I had put it before I had left my home that evening.

Home.

"It seems like I better go home." I reached back over to the table and took a sweet. Out the door, onto my bike, and rode home.

"It didn't really matter…" I felt a part of me slide away, just like it always did when someone left me. Only this time it felt…more. Like more had cracked into dust and been blown away. "Better get home."

I was home before I knew it. Inside my small one room apartment I took in the comforts of my life; my gaming system, my bed, and my diary. My dream diary.

Exhaustion like nothing ever before crashed over me. Without thinking or changing my clothes, I fell into my bed and was taken away.

...

"_Madotsuki! How are you?" I waved at the small Yuki-onna and continued on through the forest. "Did you go see your Sensei?" She called out._

_Stopping, I nodded. _

"_Did he stay?"_

"_No, but it doesn't really matter. You didn't stay either."_

_Yuki-onna smiled and shook her head sending snow everywhere. "I don't know what you're saying, Madotsuki. I'm right here and always will be." _

_I smiled. "Yes, you will…won't you." I turned and left._

_Further, down below, past a fire, through a white room, into a spaceship._

"_It never really matters, am I right, __Seccom-Masada Sensei?" He stood there, making strange, musical sounds at his piano. Mismatched eyes flickering over the keys._

_I felt the handle of the knife back in my hand._

"_Sesnei, let's go to Mars…"_

* * *

**Just wait, I'm going to get more scary reviews for not writing an Ib chapter [ you know who you are ;) ]...Well, I hoped you enjoyed this little short. Commit if you'd like, critic, etc. Thanks for viewing!**


End file.
